CondorClan
Welcome to CondorClan! Here in CondorClan, we live in the west mountains where the condors live. To move to other places, like prey grounds or streams, we climb to the top of the mountain and hop onto the condors that fly around and they bring us to where we want to go. The condors understand us for some reason. Owned by Comet Want to Join? Leave a message on this talk page, or my talk page. Make sure you have the following: Eye color, pelt color/markings, rank, size, injuries, and any other little facts. About CondorClan Residence: Grand Canyons Prey: Whatever they can find, except condors Founder: Flightstar Surrounding Clans: SorceryClan Leader's Den Flightstar is a small black tom with white and brown splotches, tail tip, ear tips, and muzzle with orange eyes. (Comet) Deputy Tangledmoss is a gorgeous fluffy white she-cat with black ears, nose, legs, and back with beautiful deep blue eyes. Apprenice: '''Vinepaw' Medicine Den Medicine Cat Birchfoot is a pale gray tom with silver streaks down his flank with piercing green eyes. (Comet) Medicine Cat's Apprentice Ravenpaw is a dark gray tom with silver paws, muzzle, and stripe from his nose to his tail tip. (Comet) Warrior's Den Flowerdrop is a pale brown she-cat with a white stripe down her back and white legs with purple eyes. Flightstar's sister. ''Apprentice: '''Swiftpaw '(Comet) Gingerblaze is an agressive ginger tom with firey amber eyes. Formerly a rogue but came to CondorClan with his family. Long scar down his face, several nicks in his ears, a long scar down his back and half his tail bitten off. Flowerbreeze's mate. Fernpaw and Swiftpaw's father. He used to have two sons but they went missing shortly before he joined the clan. (Hollyleaf) Flowerbreeze is a kind blue gray she-cat with soft green eyes. Formerly a rogue, but came to CondorClan with her family. Gingerblaze's mate. Fernpaw and Swiftpaw's mother. She used to have two sons but they went missing shortly before she joined the clan. Apprentice: '''Fernpaw' '''(Hollyleaf) Lizardclaw: A gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes. ''Apprentice: '''Brightpaw ''(Kitty) Turtleback: Gray and black tom with deep green eyes. Skylight's mate. (Short) Apprentice's Den Vinepaw is a ginger tom with black paws, ears, and tail with blue eyes. Mentor: '''Tanglemoss (Comet) Fernpaw is a tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. formerly a rogue, but came to CondorClan with her family. Daughter of Gingerblaze and Flowerbreeze. Swiftpaw's sister. She used to have two brothers but they went missing shortly before she joined the clan. Mentor: 'Flowerbreeze '(Hollyleaf) Swiftpaw is a silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. formerly a rogue, but came to CondorClan with her family. Daughter of Flowerbreeze and Gingerblaze. Fernpaw's sister. She used to have two brothers but they went missing shortly before she joined the clan. ''Mentor: '''Flowerdrop ''(Hollyleaf) Brightpaw: A white tom with big piercing amber eyes. Mentor: '''Lizardclaw' (Kitty) Nursery Queens- Skylight: Wispy white and gold she-cat with blue eyes. Turtleback's mate. Foster kits: Lightkit and Dawningkit (Short) Kits- Foster Kits- Lightkit - Nimble, tiny, swift, dedicated, shear-voiced, short, smooth, thin-furred, glossy, almost glowing-furred, delicate, little, sweet, nice, cute, lithe, small, very pale golden, almost white, she-cat with white paws, underbelly, chest, ears, and tail tip, very pale silvery-golden, almost white, spots scattered randomly through out her pelt, slightly small, somewhat rounded ears, small, tiny, delicate looking, little, rounded paws, tiny, yet razor-sharp claws, a short, skinny, wiry, glossy tail, and neon green eyes flecked with neon yellow and dark, yet bright violet. 3 moons old. Foster mother: Skylight (Short) Dawningkit - Pretty, swift, flighty, indecisive, nimble, delicate, underestimated, gentle, tiny, short, soft-furred, slightly feathery, creamy-furred, lithe, light-boned, jumpy, cream she-cat with faded, pale red-brown, pale silvery-gray, dark ginger, and pale blue-gray swirling stripes scattered randomly through out her pelt, white paws, ears, muzzle, and tail tip, large, feathery, cream wings with dark red-brown, dark silver, dark gray, pale ginger, and pale blue-silver, almost blue-white, swirls on them, which are used for flight, a plumy, sweeping, soft-furred, slightly feathery, creamy, very long tail, large, slightly rounded, tufted ears, nimble, gentle looking, tiny, fluffier paws, an unusual pale brown nose, and slightly slanted, dawn blue-green eyes with bright yellow and dark brown flecks in them. She can fly very well. 3 moons old. Foster mother: Skylight (Short) Elder's Den Spiderpool is a orange and white tabby she-cat with long legs and tail with yellow-green eyes. (Comet) Roleplay Section Tangledmoss slid out of the warrior's den. She looked around to see if her apprentice was awake, but he was no where to be found. She picked up a piece of fresh-kill and brought it to the entrance of the leader's den. "Flightstar?" she asked before entering. "Tangledmoss? Come in." Flightstar was still sitting in his nest, grooming himself. "I brought you something to eat." she meowed. Flightstar looked at her for a second. "Why thank you." Tangledmoss dipped her head. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Flightstar nodded. "Well sit down then." Tangledmoss settled herself down in front of her leader. "Our Clan is still very small, is that..bad?" Flightstar laughed. "Bad? Not at all. There aren't ''many surrounding Clans and we have the condors. All's well." Tangledmoss looked thoughtful. "Yes, I suppose you're right." "Would you like to share tongues this morning?" Flightstar asked. "Sure." she replied, and got up to sit next to him. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 23:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fernpaw and Swiftpaw tumbled out of the apprentice's den, playfighting. Fernpaw pinned down Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw yowled in protest and flung of her sister, who crashed into Flowerbreeze. Flowerbreeze looked at her daughters. "You two better sort out your differences." She meowed sternly. "What were you two argueing about this time?" "Swiftpaw started it!" Fernpaw meowed. "She leaped on top of me!" "After you told me you thought I'd never catch old, lame mouse if it sat on my paws!" Swiftpaw protested indignatly. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw skipped out after them. "Wow, you two surely make a lot of noise." Tangledmoss padded up to him. "There you are! Come on, we need to do some battle training." Vinepaw sighed. "I was sleeping.. okay, lets go. See you guys later!" "Actually, I had been looking for you ya know. Where were you?" he asked. "Oh," she said. "I was just you know, talking to Flightstar." Vinepaw nodded. "Mhmm, okay.." This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 01:35, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Fernpaw and Swiftpaw are based on two cats I know, and they don't get along very well, probably because "Fernpaw" is an old cat and "Swiftpaw" is just over a year old and very lively.) "So-orry." Swiftpaw meowed. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm not sure about Fernpaw though." "Hey!" Fernpaw protested. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's alright, see you guys later!" he called over his shoulder. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 22:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fernpaw," Flowerbreeze meowed sternly. "I'm taking you out training right now. We don't want you to start another fight with your sister." "okay..." Fernpaw meowed, following her mother and mentor out of the camp, tail drooping. "I hope Flowerdrop has something for me to do, I don't want to be stuck in the camp whie everyone else is out training." Swiftpaw muttered. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop walked up behind Swiftpaw. "I sure do! We are going to see....the condors!" she exclaimed. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 21:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Really?" Swiftpaw meowed excitedly. "That's better than the hunting patrol Fernpaw got to go on!" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop smiled. "Follow me." she said, as she bounded out of the camp. On the way to the ledge, where the condors fly in, she tested her apprentice to see how fast she could keep up. "You've got to be fast to jump on." she said over her shoulder. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 23:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm fast!" Swiftpaw exlaimed. "I'm way faster than Fernpaw anyways." She broke into a speedy run to prove it. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- She twitched her whiskers in amusement. She could almost see where the ledge broke off into a steep drop. "Start to slow down now, we don't want to fall" This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw nodded and reluctantly began to slow down. I don't want to die before I can see the condors! ''HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop came to a halt at the edge of the cliff and gazed out at the beauty. She saw some condors heading towards them in the distance. "Come here!" she called to her apprentice. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw swiftly walked over to her menors side. "Are those the condors?" She asked. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop nodded. "Do you want to see me hop onto one?" she asked. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw nodded, too excited to speak. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Here is comes!" she yelled. She jumped into the air, legs extended. The condor caught her and brought her down below. When it came back up, it landed on the ledge. As she got back off, the condor seemed to wink at Swiftpaw. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw watched in amazement, "Cool!" She breathed. "Will I be able to do that someday?" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop nodded. "Someday, ''maybe not today. But we can practice the jumping, just on land." ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw sight dissapiontedly. "Ok... Can we star practicing?" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- The warrior nodded. "You have to know how fast the condor is flying, and, where to grab on. I'll be the condor." she zipped past the apprentice, fluffing up her fur. "Now, remember that in the real thing, the condor will be bigger, so it might be harder on me. Try to jump over me and bat my tail, claws sheathed." she got in the stance to run past again. "Questions?" ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 13:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw shook her head, crouching down to get ready to leap. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop ran as fast as the condors. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw leaped over Flowerdrop, narrowly missing her target, but she managed bat her mentor's tail the way she wanted to. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nice! Now, try to swerve sideways when you jump, so that you can swing onto the 'condor'" she insructed. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw nodded and crouched down again. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop zipped by once again. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 13:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw leaped into the air and did exactly what Flowerdrop had told her to do. (Fernpaw's going to take a lot longer to learn this stuff.) HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 17:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Hah, okay) "Nice job!" she looked approvingly at her apprentice. "Let's get back to camp." she suggested. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 18:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "okay." Swiftpaw meowed indifferently. "Can we do this again tommorrow?" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure thing." she nodded. "We can work on jumping from greater heights." ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Swiftpaw meowed, leaping into the air. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- They walked back to camp, and arrived the same time Vinepaw and Tangledmoss did. "What did you do?" Vinepaw asked Swiftpaw. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 02:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can we do a SwiftXVine?) "I practiced jumping, so that I can learn how to ride the condors!" Swiftpaw meowed excitedly. "Lucky." Fernpaw meowed, coming up behind them. "I had to go hunting and all I caught was this tiny shrew. It couldn't even feed a beetle!" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 15:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure) "Whoa! That sounds so cool!" Vinepaw exclaimed. "Well, just think that you were the first cat that got to hunt." he said to Fernpaw. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (:D Fernpaw also likes him, but Swiftpaw will be the one who actually gets him) Swiftpaw smiled. "The condors looked so... so majestic, so amazing!" She meowed, unable to describe it. Fernpaw rolled her eyes. "Yah, but Swiftpaw got to see the condors!" She complained. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw laughed, "Who said you wouldn't?" he smiled at Swiftpaw. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw smiled back. "I'll ask Flowerbreeze if I can go tommorrow!" Fernpaw meowed. She rushed off to find her mother.HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 19:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (oh I didn't see your note in the last post. Okay!) Vinepaw giggled as he watched her zip away. He turned to Swiftpaw, "I wonder when I'll get to see them! Are they really undescribable?" he asked, almost as eager as Fernpaw. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw nodded. "They're really amazing. Maybe you could train with me tommorrow? I'm practicing leaping more, and I don't think Flowerbreeze will let us train together for a while." She meowed with amusement. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 22:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (My sis talks about MossClan a lot. What's going on?) "Haha, yeah. I'd love that! I'll go ask Tangledmoss!" he rushed off to where Tangledmoss and Flightstar were sitting. "Can I train with the condors with Swiftpaw tomorrow?" she looked up at Flowerdrop, then at Swiftpaw, then back to Vinepaw. "Sure, if they're going." he rushed back to Swiftpaw. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 22:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Aspen crossed out the posts that you role-played Duskpaw on, and I'm not sure if she believed her when she told her she was your sister. I beleived her, and so does Dove. Dove uncrossed the posts.) "So?" Swiftpaw asked, eager to her if Tangledmoss had agreed. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 22:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oh, okay. I wonder why. Thanks Dove!) "I can come come with you tomorrow!" he jumped up and down. (He doesn't realize he likes her yet. Wouldn't it be funny if Fern and Swift fought (verbally) about it x) "I can't wait to see them, they must be huge!" ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (You can see on the MossClan page what happened, If you want.) "Yay!" Swiftpaw meowed, smiling. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:48, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (K, I'll look) He laid down and started to lick his paws from battle training. It had rubbed his pads sore, and they were cracked. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Here, let me help you with that." Swiftpaw meowed. She began to lick one of his paws. "Tangledmoss trained you hard!" Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 17:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw smiled, "Battle training can get pretty hard. Tangledmoss is really good at it." he wrinkled up his nose, "Her long pelt gets in your nose too." he looked back down at his paw pads. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw purred in amusement. "I can't wait until I start battle training, It'll be my favorite thing to do, after the condors. Nothing can be more exciting than the condors." Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw's paws tingled, "I wish I could go right now!" he yawned. "But I'm too tired," and he randomly flopped down on his side. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 01:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw purred in amusement. ... Fernpaw stormed over to Vinepaw and Swiftpaw. "Flowerbreeze told me I can't go to the condors tommorrow, bacause you're doing it." She shot a glare at Swiftpaw. What has she been doing with Vinepaw?! ''She thought, jelousy spiking up in her. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw was a little struck at first, but then ignored it. His paws tingled and he looked up at Swiftpaw, "It felt really good when you were licking my paws." ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 03:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw dipped her head. "Can I talk to you?" Fernpaw meowed to her sister, "Alone." Swiftpaw nodded. "I'll be back soon." She told Vinepaw. She followed her sister out into the territory. Fernpaw spun around and bared her teeth at Swiftpaw. "What were you doing with Vinepaw? Licking his paws? What have you got between him and you?" She hissed. "What are you talking about?" Swiftpaw asked, taken aback by her sister's feirceness. "We're just friends." "That's not what it looks like." Fernpaw meowed feircely. "You two probably got all lovey-dovey when I left to ask Flowerbreeze about the condors. I bet Vinepaw's going to go se the condors tomorrow..." "Yah, well, he's the only friend I've got. You don't exactly stick up for me, you just start arguments that lead to trouble." Swiftpaw meowed sadly. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw kept his eyes fixed on the spot where the two vanished, waiting for them to come back. He could hear sharp tones, but had no idea what the actual words were. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 00:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fernpaw opened her mouth, but couldn't find a good reply. She shut it and stalked past Swiftpaw, only stopping to hiss "Vinepaw's mine." Swiftpaw dashed off, almost in tears, back to Vinepaw. ''My brothers were really nice to me, but StarClan knows what has happened to them, eated by a fox maybe, or drowned in thet big river... ''Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw saw Fernpaw walk away and Swiftpaw come running towards him, her eyes teary. He stood up and ran to her, "What's wrong?" he started licking her cheeks. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 17:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fernpaw's being..." She searched for the right word, a few tears beginning to fall. "Horrible. She's naver been a good sister, you're my olny friend in the whole clan, and Fernpaw's trying to mess it all up!" Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 21:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can we make it so that he does fall in love with Fernpaw for a while but then realizes Swiftpaw's his true love?) He touched his cheek to hers, "I'll always be your friend." he breathed in her ear, "Always." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 21:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC)\ ---- (Sure! If there's ever a prophecy or something, Fernpaw can be an evil cat...) Swiftpaw smiled and her tears stop falling. "Thanks." She murmured. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 21:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (OoOoOoOoO) Vinepaw purred, "Let's get back the the camp." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:47, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw nodded, and got to her paws. ... Fernpaw watched from her hiding place beneath a patch of brambles. ''I knew there was something going on between them! I'll never forgive Swiftpaw for stealing my mate! ''She thought angrily. ''Just look at him comforting her like that, I don't think he'd do that for just any cat. ''Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Lol, "Stealing my mate.") Vinepaw brushed his fur against hers. "You okay now?" Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yah, that's what she's thinking right now. You know, when I first created her, I never expected her to hate her sister so much, I just was planning for them to have lots of minor dissagreements!) Swiftpaw nodded. ... Bubbling with anger, Fernpaw spun around and silently dashed out of sight. ''But I'm not like my weepy sister, It takes a whole lot more than one of my own thoughts to make me cry. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Really? Wow... Ironically enough, he still doesn't know he's in love with either of them) Vinepaw purred as she walked through the forest with Swiftpaw. He caught a sniff of Fernpaw, but she was no where in sight. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (lol! He'll find out soon enough. Swiftpaw hasn't descovered she likes him either. Only Fernpaw seems to know...) Swiftpaw enjoyed the nice walk through the forest, purring loud enough for Even Fernpaw to hear as she rushed off. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 02:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (That's so weird XD) They soon arrived at camp, and Vinepaw kneaded his paws on the soft ground, "So, uh, what should we, um.. do?" Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- I don't know about you." Swiftpaw yawned. "But I'm going to sleep so I have enough energy to train for the condors." Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw nodded, "Good idea, I will too." he looked up. "It is almost dusk anyway," he could see the setting sun. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 21:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- swiftpaw padded into the apprentices' den and soon fell asleep. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw watched her sleep for a while, unsure why. He then curled up, and drifted off too. (Sneaky Fernpaw time, I'm guessing?) Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yup!) Fernpaw crept into the apprentices den. and glared at Vinepaw and Swiftpaw. I know there's something going on between them, even if they don't know it yet either. ''She settled down in her mossy nest and soon fell asleep, dreaming of ways to take Vinepaw back. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- ( :3 BC) Vinepaw awoke and saw the two sisters. Fernpaw seemed to be scowling, yet smiling in her sleep at the same time, ''What's up with her? ''He wondered. He waited till another cat roused too. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (lol!) Fernpaw blinked open her eyes first, and she took the plesure of waking up Swiftpaw by pouncing on her. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Hehe) "Hey! That's not.." He looked for the right word. "Appealing!" he said at last. I sound like a fox-brain. ''Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sorry." Fernpaw meowed, embaressed. "I just didn't want her to miss training." "And I wouldn't have." Swiftpaw meowed. "I was just waking up when you pounced on me." "Sure..." Fernpaw began, but cut off when she remembered Vinepaw was listening. ''Swiftpaw made me look bad! ''Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 15:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw nodded hesitantly, "Okay.." he slowly mewed. He jerked his head towards the den entrance, "Let's get some air." he suggested. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 00:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw and Fernpaw nodded and walked out of the den. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw sighed, ''I need to figure out what's wrong with Fernpaw. ''Happy Llama WillTake Over! 03:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Are you coming?" Swiftpaw called. ''I won't do anything against Swiftpaw any more, I want Vinepaw to like me, not hate me for treating my sister in that way. ''Fernpaw silently vowed. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG